


turns me to gold in the sunlight

by aceofdiamonds



Series: actors au [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Actors AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1847332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofdiamonds/pseuds/aceofdiamonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's fine," Percy says again and yeah, maybe he won't die but Nico's in the middle of realising how huge this crush actually is and he thought he had it under control but now he can feel his cheeks flush and if he tries to talk he has no guarantee it won't be a declaration of love or something ridiculous like that so things aren't fine at all, actually. </p><p>The world is in love with Percy Jackson, it's only logical Nico is too.</p><p> </p><p>actors au</p>
            </blockquote>





	turns me to gold in the sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> i have so many other percy/nico things on the go and then i started this the other day and was determined to finish it before i go on holiday tomorrow, so, i managed it! i didn't think this would reach 2000 words and now it's over 6. the title is from rabbit heart (raise it up) by florence and the machine

 

 

Nico gets to filming three days late because Hazel had finally gone into labour while round at his helping him pack and you trying telling your sister you have to go shoot a film halfway across the world while she's clutching your hand and pushing a human out of her. 

So he gets to filming three days late which is just enough time for those pre-filming nerves to increase ten-fold and when he steps off of the plane and takes the ten steps onto the set on the beach he trips and stumbles right into the arms of -- Percy Jackson. Right. Of course.

“Nico! Hi.” And then he beams like holding Nico and all of his leather clothing in 100 degree heat is all he’s ever wanted to do. Nico’s forgotten how goddam chipper Percy Jackson is since the table read a month ago.

“Hi.” That's a perfectly acceptable response considering he's just been ambushed.

“We haven’t done much yet, you haven’t really missed anything. You missed Jason with his top off but I’m sure that will happen again soon.” Percy lets go of Nico, letting him pull himself back together and try not to think about how that is the worst entrance he’s ever made, and he very nearly got caught with Leo Valdez’s tongue down his throat in the back of a limo at a premiere last year, so, that’s saying something. “Chiron’s over here, you coming?”

So Nico follows Percy over to the set-up by the ocean and he smells the sharp smell of the water, its effects almost instantaneous in calming him. He meets Chiron, the director with the searching eyes and knowing smile, and shakes Jason Grace and Annabeth Chase's hands, smiling a little when they ask about his brand-new niece whose fist had curled around Nico's finger only 24 hours ago on the other side of the world.

He fits in, the nerves of a new character, new set, new cast, melting away as his feet sink into the sand, the sun warm on his face.

  
  


.

  
  


"Do you like it?" Percy asks during a break from filming, when everyone is soaking up the sun and dodging the bottles of sun cream being passed around. 

"What?"

"Always playing the bad guy, the villain." 

Nico tilts his head back. He never burns in the sun, never seems to tan either, his skin staying that same olive tone day in day out. "Do you like always being the hero?" 

"I don't choose it. It just seems to work out that way." And there's something slightly defensive in his tone that has Nico tilting his head, a question that he doesn't expect an answer to. 

"Yeah. Me too." 

 

.

 

(Nico first meets Leo Valdez on a gritty independent film he did a couple of years. He had been playing the lead, the one caught on drugs and violence and everything else that made Nico feel exhausted at the end of a day being in the character’s head. Leo had been the best friend with the witty one-liners and that had mostly continued off-screen, he was the one making everyone laugh, flirting unsuccessfully with the make-up girls and coaxing Nico back into the world.

They had been drunk the first time because isn’t that always the way. Drunk and easily forgettable and regrettable. It hadn’t been the first time Nico had kissed a boy, not by a long way, and it hadn’t been the first time he had been pressed down into the mattress, moaning when Leo had worked both of their cocks with his hand as he bit at Nico’s collarbones.

The bruises left hadn’t been covered up with make-up because they added to the effect they were going for, something Nico was praised for after a lot of wolf-whistles and winks from the girls, and the late-night hooking up had continued for the rest of filming. It had helped Nico, provided a lighter balance after an intense day of drowning in made-up sorrows, and Leo had grinned agaisnt his hip one night and told him he was really having fun.

“We don’t have to stop now,” Leo says, once the interviews are over and all is left is the premiere. “I mean, if you don’t want to.”

The back of a limo at a big fancy premiere isn’t really where Nico imagined having this conversation, if he imagined having it at all, but he hooks his fingers in the loops of Leo’s expensive suit and tugs him across the seat, kissing him to the sound of cheers outside the tinted windows.

It had stopped a couple of months later when they both picked up new jobs and the gaps between their meetings were getting too big. They're still friends, though, which Nico is grateful for. It helps having someone you trust in a business like this.

Leo texts him the night before he gets on the plane --   _have fun, nico. send me a postcard_ , followed by a sun, kiss, and purple heart emojis.)

 

.

 

Percy and Nico have a big fight scene at the end which they have to practice for so Nico has a sword and Percy has a knife and it's harder than it looks to swing bits of metal about and try not to kill each other in the process. 

"Get in closer, Nico," Percy says, ducking in and pretending to jab at Nico's waist. "Come on. Hit me." 

Nico rolls his eyes. From what Nico has gathered over the course of filming -- and okay, from, you know, reading most magazine articles about him -- Percy is always eager, encouraging, _accident_ - _prone_ , when it comes to action scenes and co-workers. "I'm going to aim for your shoulder, okay?" 

"Don't tell me, Nico. Just do it. I'll know when to duck."

Nico swings. Percy moves the wrong way. 

"It's just a tiny cut!" Percy insists and bats away the woman pressing a wad of cotton wool to his torso. "I'm fine."

"I'm sorry," Nico says, the words coming out more viciously than he intended but Percy has his shirt off now so everyone can examine the scrape just under his ribs and it looks like he's _glistening_ in the late afternoon sun so forgive him if his thoughts are elsewhere. 

"It's fine," Percy says again and yeah, maybe he won't die but Nico's in the middle of realising how huge this crush actually is and he thought he had it under control but now he can feel his cheeks flush and if he tries to talk he has no guarantee it won't be a declaration of love or something ridiculous like that so things aren't fine at all, actually. 

 

.

 

(Percy Jackson is the golden boy of Hollywood at the moment. The gossip magazines gush about his dark hair, his sea-green eyes that seem to change colour with his mood, the tilt of his smile when he's caught by paparazzi outside his L.A apartment. They print double-page features detailing his new films, what prince he's playing this time, what superhero, how he feels about being a secret-agent, and when these women wonder and wonder what his tattoos mean (a golden circle on his bicep, a trident on his hip) he winks and the flirty non-answers roll off of his tongue. 

He's funny and nice and sarcastic and smart and charming and he has this way of looking at you that makes you feel like you're the only person in the world.

The world is in love with Percy Jackson, it's only logical Nico is too.)

 

.

 

"We're going out, Nico, you coming?" 

"Out where? We're literally in the middle of nowhere." 

"One of the make-up team has a huge stash of booze," Percy grins. "She's willing to part with it for the right price." 

"Is the right price prostitution?" 

Jason laughs, a sharp burst. "Probably."  

Percy rolls his eyes, shooting Jason a mock-glare. "Now Nico will never come, Jase."

"I'm not against it," Nico says, wonders where it came from as soon as it's out of his mouth. "I'm in, I guess."

"That's the spirit, di Angelo," Percy whoops, his hand dropping onto Nico's shoulder where it rests, warm and solid. “See? Jason is getting laid and you’re getting booze -- win-win situation.”

He yelps when Jason punches his shoulder even though Nico knows the hit was light because this is _Jason_ and Nico laughs, falling into step with the other two.

"This is --" Jason waves a hand wildly, his mouth falling open. "This is -- _karaoke_."

"Got it in one, Grace," Rachel from props calls over. She's standing with a drink in her hand and a glassy-eyed runner who keeps swaying whenever she's pulled into Rachel's orbit. "Entertain us right and you get a drink. You up for it?"

"I think I prefer prostitution," Jason mutters to Nico before raising his voice, "I'm not -- I can't sing."

Piper McLean wanders over to join them, her fingers tangling her hair into a long plait over her shoulder. She gets kidnapped by Nico in the film, some sort of mind-control goes on (there's a lot of sci-fi for a film set at the beach, Nico had had to look some stuff up when he read the script). He likes her, mind-controlled or not, she always asks about the baby, smiling at pictures he shows her between takes. Hazel loves Piper McLean and the fact that she thinks her baby is cute resulted in a text solely containing exclamation marks providing a substantial amount of blackmail for Nico's future use.

She's smiling now, an easy grin that has Jason's ears flushing red. Jason pretends to be cool, Nico watches him with his weights and water bottles and dimples in his cheeks, but then Piper talks to him or smiles at him and it's ridiculous really, the way he falls apart. Nico likes to think he's holding himself a little better than that.

"I'll be your partner, Jason? We can embarrass ourselves together."

"Oh. Well, you've got a great voice, and --" His face is bright red now, Nico can almost hear his heart pounding. This is beautiful.

"You've got a great voice too, Jace," Percy chimes in, suddenly appearing at Nico's side. He slides an arm round Nico's shoulders and gently tugs him over to the side. "Me and Nico will watch from over here, okay? ABBA's always a good one to start with."

Jason shakes his head, attempts a glare in Percy's direction, but Piper takes his hand and pulls him over to the makeshift platform, winking when she says, "I _love_ ABBA."

Four rounds and a heart-rending rendition of I Wanna Dance With Somebody from Percy and Rachel later, Nico is still relatively sober, the only alcohol he's managed to acquire coming from stolen gulps from Jason's cup whenever he talks to Piper.

"Come on, Nico," Percy says, flopping onto the ground. Nico bends his legs so his knees can rest under his chin, keeping his gaze away from the flush of Percy's cheeks, the way the fruity cheap cocktail has stained his lips red. Maybe it's a good thing he isn't drunk, at least now he has some semblance of control over himself. "Come sing with me."

"I don't want to."

"Are you saying you _can't_?" he asks, his eyes glinting. If Nico leans in a little closer he can smell the sweetness of Percy's breath, the hint of beer there too. "Nico di Angelo, are you _scared_?"

He knows this is a ploy to get him to prove himself because Percy actually knows Nico more than he thought and playing to his strengths and weaknesses is a dirty trick but he can feel it working. "I am not."

"Yeah you are. Come on, sing with me, Nico."

So, because this whole thing is getting overwhelmingly out of hand, Nico finds himself standing right at the edge of the tiny stage, a few feet between Percy who is doing that grin that makes Nico want to go home and write about in his diary like some preteen. He insisted on picking the song in a desperate bid to hold onto some of his dignity, and hey, Bon Jovi is really cool and like, tough, isn’t it.

Halfway through the song Nico is enjoying himself the tiniest bit, seriously the smallest amount possible, and then Piper winks at him, her eyes glancing knowingly at the way Percy is bent at the waist, his laughter making his voice shake, and he’s fucked but he’s caring a little less at the moment.

He gets his beer and then Piper tips her vodka into his cup and he can feel his limbs loosen up, that familiar haze filtering into his brain that makes him smile lazily, leaning back on his elbows, his head tipping back.

“I love my job,” he mumbles to no one in particular, taking another gulp of his drink.

Someone sighs by his side. “I still find it unbelievable that I get to do this for a living. Always waiting for someone to pinch me, you know?”

Nico opens one eye to see Percy watching him. “I can do that if you want?”

Percy laughs. “Nah, I’m not ready for it to be over yet. You’ll be the first one I call when I do, though.”  

“Bursting bubbles is my speciality,” Nico says with a smile. “You done singing?”

“For just now.” There’s a tap at Nico’s arm, fingers soft on his skin. “Aren’t you glad you did it?”

“What, sing?”

“Have fun.”

“I know how to have fun, Percy,” Nico rolls his eyes. Sure it might not seem like it the way he almost falls apart whenever Percy talks to him out of character but he’s not actually as subdued as everyone believes. There’s plenty of photos online that can back him up; Hazel and Frank send him some every so often “to keep his feet on the ground”.

"You have a nice smile."

"What the fuck?" Because really, _what_ _the fuck_?

Percy huffs a laugh, rolling onto his front. He taps at his bottle, the clinking making Nico's head hurt. He can feel the buzz sliding off of him. "Just pointing out the facts."

"Yeah, well, stop that." It's a good argument in his head; it comes out weaker than intended judging by the way Percy giggles into his hand. “A fact is you suck.”

“Hey now you don’t mean that, di Angelo.”

“Maybe I do.” It’s funny because he lies for a living but now Percy is looking right at him, his eyes startlingly clear, and Nico can feel his cheeks heat up with the lie. It’s not funny at all, actually. he holds the gaze for a few more seconds, determined not to let Percy get to him, but he blinks once, twice, and then pushes himself to his feet with a groan, his shoulders popping. “I’m going to get another drink, you want one?”

Percy raises himself onto one elbow. “Nah, better not. I should probably go to bed.”

“Remember to drink water first.” Nico’s had _all_ the hangovers. He likes to think he’s learning his limits but he can already feel his head starting to pound, his mouth dry, so maybe not.

“Yes, mom,” Percy grins, but his hand cups the back of Nico’s neck, staying there for a moment, his thumb just where Nico’s t-shirt has slipped down, and then he’s moving away, shouting bye to Annabeth and Piper over by the bar. “Night, Nico,” he calls back over his shoulder, that same hand raised in a salute.

Nico mirrors the gesture, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. “Go to bed, Percy.”

 

.

 

The next morning Percy finds Nico sitting down by the entrance of the forest, his back against a trunk and his script open on his knees, and collapses beside with a long, low, groan that makes Nico’s stomach flip in a stupid, ridiculous, irrational way.

“Morning.”

“Ughhhh.”

“Did you do what I said?”

“ _Yes_ and I still think I’m dying. I’m not drinking again. Ever.”

“You say that every time,” someone says from above them before Nico can offer anything. He squints in the sun to see Annabeth standing beside them with her hands on her hips, “and yet here you are.”

“Fuck, Annabeth, is that water? Can I please have it?” Percy whines, his hands grabbing before Annabeth offers him the bottle. “God, I love you.”

“Whatever.” She rolls her eyes at Nico who manages a smile in return. “Good luck with him, Nico. He’s going to moan all day.”

“Thanks for the warning,” Nico says. “I’ll find you if he gets unbearable.”

“Lucky me,” Annabeth deadpans but she ruffles Percy’s hair before she leaves, the squawk when Percy’s hand suddenly shoots out and jabs her in the side telling that this is a familiar set-up, and it’s not hard to see why America fawned over them. They look good together. “Bye, Nico. Don’t die, Seaweed Brain.”

“Seaweed Brain?” Nico asks once Annabeth has made her way over the Chiron who is waving his hands wildly, his eyebrows drawn together into a thick line.

“She’s always called me that,” Percy says, and he doesn’t sound sad or anything but there’s definitely something hidden away behind the edges that tells Nico they won’t really be discussing anything more to do with Annabeth Chase. “In thing. Anyway, do you know your big dramatic soliloquy yet?”

“Aren’t they all dramatic?”

“The one in Romeo and Juliet was romantic.”

“Six people died for that romance -- therefore, it’s is top levels of dramatic.”

“Yeah but it was for _true_ _love_ ,” Percy argues, grabbing the book from Nico. “Here, I’ll test you.”

Nico’s still feel a little sick after last night -- see? he’ll never learn -- but he settles back against the tree, slips his sunglasses down over his eyes, and listens to Percy mock each and every thing that he says.

He’s happy.

 

.

 

The big kiss between Percy and Annabeth is cause for a circle around set, too many people standing on rocks and sinking into the sand around the cameras like they’ve never seen two people have an over-the-top passionate reunion before. Come on, they work in the film industry, surely this must get boring after a while.

Nico hangs around too. Only because he’s up next with his big dying moment -- he’s not a masochist. (He is. He totally is.)

"They used to date," someone whispers over on Nico's left. 

"Everyone's knows that. Remember how adorable they were at the Golden Globes last year?" 

The first person giggles, someone important near the director shoots a glare in their direction. They lower their voice. "That either makes this really awkward or really easy." 

Annabeth is laughing into Percy's shoulder, her fingers curled in the waistband of his shorts. Percy says something into her ear that makes them both snort, leaning into each other, easy. 

Nico tries swallowing his own tongue.

 

.

 

(Percy and Annabeth dated for a couple of years, the media spinning themselves into a mixed state of jealously and glee at the two rising stars holding hands in Central Park, kissing on the red carpet, generally being all-round adorable, the entertainment presenters squeal.

And then something happens. They both disappear for a month, maybe more, and they come back with no more touching, no more looks, and that’s the dream over for gossip columnists, teenage girls renewing their mission to win Percy Jackson’s heart. Nico doesn’t know anymore than he has to. He quite likes Annabeth, she’s smart and a great actress and yeah, Nico really respects her. He just wants to fuck her ex-boyfriend and current on-screen partner. It’s fine.)

 

.

 

Wrap parties are always a little bit daunting and a whole lot sad with people freer with their alcohol intake and behaviour around people they're no longer going to be in close promontory with for days on end. Nico usually says what is expected to be said by him to the people who matter, drinks a few drinks, keeps to himself, and then disappears.

He loves acting, he just doesn't go all in for everything else that the job requires. Taking another flute of champagne from a passing waiter, Nico takes a few steps backwards until he hits the wall, relaxing against it. He takes out his phone and thumbs out a text to Leo and then one to Hazel telling her how Piper is right across the room from flirting with Jason. Jason’s leaning into her, his arm hovering near her waist for so long Nico wants to go over there and do something about it until Piper takes the lead and steps into his space. He watches for another few minutes as they whisper and giggle about something the way they’ve been whispering and giggling for a while now. Percy claims credit for getting them together after the karaoke; Nico supposes he has a hand in that too.

He has a better job with other people’s love lives than his own given that he’s been subtly avoiding Percy lately aside from filming. It’s just that these feelings aren’t going away, they’re actually getting worse every time Percy winks at him across the set or slides an arm around his shoulders the way he is wont to do. Filming is ending, Percy flirts with his ex-girlfriend, and Nico just wants to get out of here with a few new friendships.

And then he gets drunk.

He doesn’t know how it happened. All he’s had tonight is champagne and a couple of beers which shouldn’t be enough to make his head spin and his balance to tilt every time he opens his eyes. He goes to the restroom and stands with his head against the cool tile of the wall for a while until Jason comes in to tell him there’s a cake coming with everyone’s face on it, it’s so cool, come see.  

So Nico goes to see his face on a cake and stumbles into the wall on the way there.

“Woah, di Angelo, you okay there?”

“Percy.”

“Yeah it’s me.” He feels hands at his waist, steadying him, and instead of pulling away like he knows he should he leans into it, his head ducking to rest on Percy’s shoulder. “No one told you the champagne's spiked then?”

Oh. See, it makes sense now. He doesn’t feel so stupid. He still feels sick, though, so he doesn’t move. When Percy starts walking back to find a space out of the way Nico follows blindly, swallowing to make sure he doesn’t throw up.

“Nico?”

“My head hurts,” and if he’s whining it’s not completely pathetic, okay? It’s _allowed_.

“Remember when you told me to drink water and go to bed?” Percy’s voice is soft beside his ear, his breath warm on Nico’s neck. He closes his eyes and nods. “I think you need to follow your own advice.”

Using some unknown energy Nico pulls his head up and looks at Percy in what he hopes is a stern, powerful way. “But this is a party.”

“And they’ll understand that you’re tired.”

“I’m not tired.” He yawns then and misses Percy’s smile. “Let’s just -- let’s sit here for a while.” The floor’s comfy, he discovers when he slides down. “Sit down, Percy.”

“Only for a bit and then bed.” Look at him trying to be sensible. Nico laughs loudly, grinning at the way Percy’s face opens up. “I haven’t seen you drunk before.”

“Yeah you have. At the karaoke thing.” His nose wrinkles in disgust, his shoulder vibrating with Percy’s laugh. “You were worse.”

“The tables have turned now, di Angelo,” Percy points out. “I’m going to remind you of this forever.”

“So I’ll see you after this then?”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

Nico shrugs, wishes he would shut up but keeps going anyway. “Filming’s over.”

“But I like you, Nico, you’re not getting rid of me that easy.”

The words aren’t meant that way, Nico knows this, but that doesn’t stop his body reacting stupidly. He wipes his sweaty hands on his trousers and turns to watch Percy watch Piper and Jason dance clumsily across the room. “Okay."

It’s quiet for a few minutes. Nico’s still working on not being sick, finding that a good distraction is watching the way Percy’s fingers are tapping on the floor. He swallows once, then again, his eyes sliding closed.

“How’s it going, Nico? You alright?” Annabeth’s dress is a pretty shade of green just like Percy’s eyes. That observation makes Nico scowl without thinking. “That bad?”

“I’ve got him,” Percy says. His fingers haven’t stopped. “You having a good night?”

“Yeah, did you see the cake? Pretty cool. Your face is all smudged, sorry.”

“Not you’re not,” Percy sighs, but he’s smiling. “Are you heading back tomorrow?”

Annabeth shakes her head, tugs at her hair. “Day after. The weather forecast says it’s raining in L.A so I thought I’d stay around for a few more hours of sun. You’ve got that audition, though, don’t you?”

Percy reaches up to touch a necklace Nico’s seen him wear a few times. He thinks Annabeth has one similar but she doesn't have it on tonight. “Mm.”

“You’ll be fine.” Annabeth nods then, like she has the power to make everything be okay. Nico wishes he could do that. “So, Nico, when are you going home? To...?”

“New York. Uh, tomorrow probably.”

“Shit, that’s gonna be some hangover.” She winces in sympathy, Nico copies her when the music suddenly gets turned up. “Well, hopefully I’ll see you both before you go. Bye, guys.”

“Annabeth's nice,” he hears himself say, immediately wondering why he said it. He’s been told so many times that he rambles when he drinks; he needs to listen to all of those people one day. “I like her.” He’s not even lying, jealous and bitter as he is.

“Yeah, she is.” The tapping has stopped. “It just wasn’t working out anymore, you know?”

“That sucks.” _That_ _sucks_?

Percy shrugs, the movement jostling Nico. “At the time it did but we’re both used to it now. We’re friends.” He says that like he’s proud of it and maybe he should be, Nico’s glad he’s still friends with Leo after all and they were nothing like Annabeth and Percy. “You got any heartbreak stories, di Angelo?”

“Nah, not really. I’ve been lucky, I guess.” His heart is beating way too fast all of a sudden even though Percy can’t possibly _know_. He feels his mouth open again and spill out, “Uh, I’m gay. I mean - I like girls too sometimes, so bi is a better description probably, if you should label it? You don’t need to, that’s what everyone says, isn’t it? It’s fluid.”

He trails off at the look on Percy’s face. It’s not a bad look, it doesn’t look like he’s disgusted with Nico or anything, he just looks a little... shocked? In a positive way? “Sorry for all of that. I haven’t, um.”

“Hey, Nico, it’s fine.” It looks like it’s fine, too. Percy’s mouth is bent in a smile, his eyes warm, it’s enough for Nico to let out the breath he’s been holding. “Thanks for telling me.”

“I haven’t told a lot of people.” It’s not a huge thing. It wouldn’t be the end of the world if it all came out but at the moment his agent keeps pressing how big he can be, he’s young, he has time for all of that publicity later, and it’s here or there for Nico so he doesn’t push it. It’s nice telling someone, though, even if it is the person who he has several fantasies about, and shit, he’s blushing now because this is a thing he does around Percy Jackson and no one else. He is twenty two years old. “I would appreciate it if you didn’t tell anyone.”

“I won’t, Nico. Promise.”

“That’s not what you call me.” Steering the conversation back to less terrifying areas is a speciality of his.

“Oh, sorry, di Angelo, is that better?”

“Mm.”

“I’m not still in danger of being covering in your puke, am I?” His elbow nudges at Nico’s ribs.

He groans. “I don’t think so.” It’s still touch-and-go but not so scarily anymore. “I’m never drinking champagne again.”

“That’s what they all say,” Percy laughs before getting up and offering his hand to Nico. His is smooth where Leo’s had callouses and scrapes from whatever he did outside of filming that made his publicist want to strangle him. “To be fair, it’s not usually got vodka in it.”

“See? My trust has been broken.”

“You still trust me to get you to your room, right?” There’s the familiar weight of Percy’s hand on his neck. “Because Jason looks busy.” He leers over in that direction, Nico yawns through his agreement. “You’re so lucky to have me.”

“I know.” His mouth follows his brain’s instructions to stop right there, do not continue, so the night doesn’t end just as badly as it could. He doesn’t think Percy would want to know just how many ways Nico wants him.

 

.

  
  


_i told percy i’m gay_

_what’d he say? i could probably fight him_

_didn’t really say anything. just smiled. he has really big muscles_

_he couldn’t resist this!!!!_ [a 5 month old baby sits on frank’s knee, her fingers outstretched towards the phone]

_true. very cute, sis_

__  
  


.

  
  


A month after filming ends Nico is in his apartment in New York reading _The Amber Spyglass_ because he read the first two books of the series about a million years ago and now he has time before the premieres and press conferences and interviews to sit down and _relax_. He’s almost at the end, everything’s going okay but there’s a sense that something’s going to go wrong, so when someone knocks his door he jumps and loses the page.

He looks through the peephole and who’s standing there sticks their tongue out and waggles his fingers.

“What are you doing here?”

“Hi, Nico. Wanna invite me in?” Percy leans against the doorframe looking perfectly at ease with the whole turning-up-out-of-the-blue thing which is understanding considering he’s the one who turned up out of the blue.

Nico, on the other hand, isn’t quite so prepared. The last time they saw each other Nico told Percy his biggest secret -- second biggest if you count the huge crush on Percy which is  _not going away at all despite the time apart_ \-- and he still doesn’t know how he feels about giving out that information. “You’re not going to listen if I say no, are you?”

A smile curves across Percy’s face and Nico’s heart aches suddenly with missing the person standing in front of him. He shuts the door gently when Nico stands back to let him in then he looks around, his eyes falling on the stack of books beside the TV, the pile of hoodies that live on one half of the sofa with the permanent indent of Nico’s head.

“Why’re you here, Percy?”

“Would you believe me if I said I missed you?”

Nico shrugs. The pages of his book are crumpled where his fingers are clutching too tight. “Depends. You do lie for a living after all.”

“Come on, di Angelo. I could never lie to you, not after I pretended to smash your head in. We have a connection now.”

His hair is longer, Nico notices. Long enough that it falls into his eyes causing him to shake his head every few seconds to get it away. This is the first time they’ve been alone in weeks and Nico doesn’t know what to do with that. He’s realised Percy’s presence is usually enough to knock him off-kilter any time they’re off-camera.

“So you miss me? That’s why you’ve come all the way across the country?”

A wince. “That makes me sound sort of crazy.”

“A little.”

“Are you ready for the press junkets?” he says next, completely non-sequitur. Nico’s out of practice with talking with Percy Jackson. “It’ll be good seeing everyone again.”

“Yeah, I’ve missed everyone,” which is true, he just doesn’t happen to say he missed someone more in particular. “I always hate these interviews though.”

“Why?” Percy looks genuinely puzzled; clearly he hasn’t watched any of Nico’s past interviews. Although why would he, he’s not the one with the borderline obsession with his co-star after all. “You always seem fine to me?”

Oh. “Um. I’m not so good off-camera, you can probably tell.”

Again, Percy frowns. “I wouldn’t say that. Anyway, a lot of actors are like that, there’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

“I’m not ashamed of it.” That comes out too defensive because it seems everything comes out wrong when he’s talking to Percy. He misses Leo suddenly, the easiness of it, even though the thing with Leo was friendship and a lot of sex and not all the messy things in between.

“Right. Sorry. I didn’t mean that.” Percy rubs the back of his neck, glancing around the apartment again, obviously wishing he hadn’t come.

Nico tries to give him an out, give them both an out. His mouth feels dry and he’s trying not to stare but he can see the edge of a tattoo that wasn’t there before peeking out from the neck of Percy’s shirt. “I would give you something to drink but I don’t have anything.”

“I’m actually here about something else?”

“So you didn’t miss me after all?” Nico asks, pleased when it comes out as he intended, sarcastic and dry.

“No that’s true. There’s just another thing, too.”

He has no idea what this could possibly be. He doesn’t know if he _wants_ to know what warrants a five hour flight across the country. “You’re not dying, are you?”

“What? No. So, the thing is. Well, I’ve been -- it’s been funny, you see, because.... well.”

“Is this a script you’re reading from?” Nico asks warily, picking at his thumbnail. He doesn’t know why Percy’s here and he’s not interested in unraveling riddles, either, now that he knows it’s nothing to do with a terminal illness. “D’you want to get on with it?”

“I _am_ ,” Percy says and then he takes a step forward; a confident step forward that doesn't match the uncertainty hiding in his voice. "Look. I've missed you, Nico, and I've been doing a lot of thinking and I think it's because I feel differently about you now than I did before filming."

A number of replies flick through Nico's head but the one he settles with is, "Oh," which doesn't really convey anything. "Different how?"

Percy runs a hand through his hair so the bits at the front stick up. Nico folds his fingers into his palm to stop him from reaching up and touching.

"Different like I've not felt since the start of last year, since Annabeth. Different like the way I thought for a while that I wouldn't feel again."

Nico's the one that moves closer this time, still not quite sure where this is going, almost certain it's not going in the direction he's thinking, even if it all seems to add up to that.

"Nico," Percy says, his voice low and edged with just a hint of something else, a _plead_. "Can I...?" He doesn't specify but he's so close now Nico can see the flecks of blue in his eyes, just like the sea. 

"Okay."

"Okay? What does that mean, Nico?"

"It means," and they're right in front of each other now, right in the middle of Nico's living room, "that I want to do something and from what you're saying you're not going to punch me when I try," and then he goes for it, he leans in and kisses Percy, his book falling to the floor with a thud.

It's slow and eager and yeah Nico’s thought about this a few times but nothing really matches up with the slide of Percy’s lips against his, the feel of his tongue in his mouth, his hands on his back, his waist. Nico leans in closer, a smile growing until he has to break away and duck his head to Percy’s shoulder. 

“Is this alright?”

He nods, takes a breath. “I’ve wanted this for a while, Percy.”

A hand presses at the base of his neck, fingers tripping over his skin to curve his cheek. “I didn’t want to risk anything or assume and then you said at the party --”

“I’m glad you’re here,” Nico says. It seems right to be completely truthful now even though the last few minutes have been a complete blur that he isn’t certain isn’t a dream. Something like this is something he’s had a dream about so it wouldn’t be unrealistic to think that. “I never expected anything to --” He always thought Percy would go back to Annabeth. He still could at some point, there’s no saying how long this could last, if it even is meant to last outside of this moment, but he’s the one with his hands on Percy’s neck right now. It’s a good place to be. “Like I said, this is something I’ve thought about before.”

“Believe me, Nico. Me too.” Percy kisses him again, harder than before. “God, so much.”

“Good thing you flew all the way over here then,” Nico mumbles into Percy’s neck, sucking a bruise there because there’s no filming and he can do things like this now. “You flew all the way over here to kiss me.”

Percy groans. His fingers grip at Nico’s waist, warm on his skin where his t-shirt has ridden up. “If I hadn’t we wouldn’t be doing this right now. I was being pro-active.” That’s a very good point. Nico kisses him to say so. 

  
  



End file.
